David's in Heaven
by SpockForever
Summary: Jack and David have a tantalizing liaison amid coconuts and thrusting newsies. Javid slash. Mwahahaha. Bit lemony. Like a lemony grave.


**Davey's in Heaven**

First time fan fiction. Be nice. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Newsies, Disney does. Don't own Laurie (sigh) Winona flippin' Ryder does. Don't own the coconut song, don't own 'Love is in the Air', don't own that loser Patrick Bateman. Don't own nuttin'. Waaa. We're over it.

_Prologue:_

_David Jacobs' parents tragically died in a car crash, whilst his prostitute sister, Sarah, met her premature death by way of Huey Lewis and a very shiny axe. Les escaped the crash with minor injuries, but later died at the State infirmary, from a morphine overdose. The nurses just couldn't take their eyes off his cute mug; they forgot to take the deadly painkillers away from the little emo kid. David wasn't cute, so the nurses paid perfect attention to his morphine dose, and he left the hospital in good health. Now, without a family, he needed somewhere to stay, and all he had were the newsies. This story begins with David's first morning waking up as a fully-blown newsie (no pun intended), in Kloppman's Newsboy Lodging House._

David was in Heaven.

Never had he seen such a titillating sight, half naked boys stripping off, slapping each other's pert buttocks with such masculine glee. David did not know where to turn next, but settled his perverted gaze upon the most beautiful body of all…Jack's. It was moulded with tender care, a perfect male specimen.

"Well done big guy…" David half-whispered to himself, although clearly not quietly enough.

"I did perform well last night, didn't I?" muttered Spot, lovingly ogling Racetrack, and nodding mischievously to David. "I _am_ blessed with a huge – "

"Now then fellas", commanded Jack. David shot round; he was even better from the front – his pecks, his abdomen, his temptingly unsecured towel… Concentrate Davey!

"We got a job to do…all get a good night sleep?" The newsies glanced at each other, snickering and thrusting in unison. Boots spun round blatantly, and pointed at a blushing Racetrack.

Spot smirked. "Shut up you fags. I'm goin' back to Brooklyn. Race, you comin'?" Race pondered the thought of leaving his beloved Manhattan newsies forever, but then the memory of those fine-looking, scantily clad Brooklyn boys came to mind… diving off the pier in very tight, white trunks that seemed to be stretched where the buttons interlinked at the front, exposing the boys' full glory… Not that Race thought about it _that _often… Spot strutted out the door, leaving his hesitant boyfriend by their rather messy bunk. Two seconds later they were back in each other's arms, snogging wildly.

"Pfft", thought Race. "Mush might have the buffest body in all New York, but Spot has the sharpest cane…" wink wink nudge nudge

David sighed. He hated Race and Spot. He hated such open homosexuals. He'd been brought up a good Jewish boy, despising all forms of _alternative_ behaviour. Now David was getting desperate. His growing erection on viewing Jack's dripping wet golden body was now bulging painfully, and he needed some relief…

Nudging Mush he glanced meaningfully downwards and said frantically, "Where can I some help, Mush? I'm about to – you know!" Jewish decorum preventing him from uttering the dreaded 'c' word.

Mush, being the Broadway freak he was, _had_ to sing his answer out to Davey: "Try bottle alley or da harbour."

Kid Blink (in Racetrack's current absence) joined in: "Try Central Park, it's guaranteed!"

Jack interrupted, crying: "Try any banker, bum or barber!" as he reached out for the razor.

David stood dazed. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Try any bum? Any? "I have a bum!" yelled David.

The newsies stopped their sing song and stared at Davey.

"Uhh…" mumbled David. "Oh what the hell, GAH!" and he scurried into the nearest toilet cubicle to jack off, as there was already a rather large trickle seeping through his underpants. "This is an absolute disaster." David thought. "What is he going to think of me?"

In strode Skittery, wearing his uber-cool Matrix coat. "What's up with the new guy? He ran out before we finished the song!" he moaned. Then he opened his handsome mouth and sung beautifully: "They almost all knows how to read! That's how the song goes, right Jack?"

David blushed furiously inside his stall. Realisation knocked into his very small head. "Ohhh…."

"Yup" replied Jack. "Dunno what's up with Davey. He said somethin' about bums... Probably talkin' about that no good slut of sister he used to have," he nodded decisively. Jack led the way out, singing merrily. The newsies filed out after him, off to collect their papes from Weasel, leaving David to clean up his accidental spillage. Ah. Tsk tsk.

LATER

David was rushing around selling his papes, trying to catch up on his delay from that morning. Spotting their harried prey, the menacing Delancey brothers (ugly brutes) marched out of their den and pounced on the innocent Davey. "Oooh!" shrieked David. Don't hurt me there, it's sensitive! Especially today! Jack had a shower! Oops!"

Oscar growled "Did you heah dat, Morris? The small-head kid has a crush on Cowboy!"

Morris: "I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts, (diddly-dee). There they are all standing in a row (bum-bum-bum). Big ones small ones, some as big as your head!" And with that, he cracked a coconut on David's minute head.

"Owwww!" screamed David.

Oscar and Morris chanted "Davey's got a small head, bet he can't give Cowboy head!"

swish

Jack swooped in courageously, bat-cape billowing behind him. In his theatrical entry, he had missed the last line of the Delancey's chant, and shouted indignantly, "Well if Davey's got a small head, I must have a really large one!"

Oscar Delancey smirked. "Oh yeah, so ya do!" and the brudders began to bitch slap Jack viciously.

"Eeeeek!" whimpered Jack, and, forfeiting a fight, (he'd just painted his nails that day) he raced away from the beastly pair dragging Davey with him.

The two newsies reached an alley and stopped for breath, the Delanceys far behind.

"Jaysus!" exclaimed Jack. "Fucking scabbers. Sorry 'bout dat."

Davey sighed, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't let them torment me so! Hmm." In spite of his current terrified state, David couldn't help but notice how totally hot Jack was when was panting and sweaty. It all got too much for David's tiny head and he fainted from the utter drool-worthiness.

Gasping, Jack fell to the floor in panic, and knelt by David's cold side. "Shit, Davey! Wake up, honey, uhh, I mean dude. Damn it." Jack slapped his head in disgust (a common reflex of the recent past). "Remember what you learnt in Scouts, Jacky-boy." he thought to himself, desperately trying to recall that mouth-to-mouth resuscitation lesson. That was when he first realized he was gay... Dutchy had such a sensual mouth… He had blue eyes, too. Like David's….sigh

He tentatively approached the lifeless mouth that was Davey's. "Well, here goes." and he plunged his soft tongue into the warm, pink crevice. David woke up to Jack's blissfully perfect features, carved in the purest gold. He was in Heaven… touched by an angel. Jack opened his swirling molten chocolate eyes and gazed down into David's pools of azure. Jack opened his mouth in surprise, and drew away embarrassed.

David whispered softly, "Why are you stopping?"

Jack cocked his head. "Huh?" He couldn't believe it. David? "Ohh… bums…" Jack said, half to himself, in sudden understanding. "No fucking way." He looked up at David skeptically. "Really?" he asked.

David answered, "Since forever."

Jack gazed right into David's eyes and caressed his cheekbones tenderly. He breathed, "I have loved you since the moment I clapped eyes on you."

David melted in Jack's muscular arms and leaned in for Jack's embrace. The taller boy tilted his head, and pulled David to his warm chest, brushing the lightest of kisses on David's moist lips. The younger boy shivered and they both giggled. Jack sank down, tugging Davey with him by his tie.

"High times, _hard_ times" Jack chuckled, his pulsating member quivering with the prospect. He stroked a gentle hand along David's thigh.

David's eyes popped in anticipation, his mouth salivating. "Come back my lovey-dovey baby, and coochie coo with me."

"Rowr." growled Jack, grinning.

He touched his full lips to David's again, forcing David's mouth open and sucking passionately on his tongue. David responded enthusiastically, running his tongue over Jack's inner mouth playfully. "So this is why you're called the walking mouth." Jack laughed, his brown eyes sparkling with merriment.

The boys sat for a while in the dark alley, coochie cooing and generally being gay.

"It's getting late…" murmured Jack, regretfully. "…Better get back…"

Jack and David got up off the alley floor, linked hands and wandered slowly back to the lodging house beneath the moon and starlit skies.

"Look at dat!" whispered Jack. "Shooting stars." He began to sing softly: _"Love is in air, everywhere I look around."_

Davey squeezed his boyfriend's hand. _"Love is in the air, every sight and every sound."_

And the star-crossed lovers kissed once more,

Before they entered the lodge house door.

They didn't get much sleep that night…


End file.
